newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zemsta KWDR cz.3
RTP 16 thumb|left|400px|... ---- Carly -Nie chciałabym przerywać wam pogawędki,lecz co to jest to duże coś? To był 30 metrowy zmutowany,elektryczny ziejący lawą pająko-smok Gigant który wytwarzał wiry wodne... Wszyscy się na niego gapią z osłupieniem... Luke-O mój Boże... Woda... Luke-O mój Boże... 30 metrowy zmutowany,elektryczny ziejący lawą pająko-smok Gigant który wytwarzał wiry wodne zaatakował całą finałową 6 Max-To nie logiczne! Nicole-Nielogiczne to będzie twoje życie,jeśli zaraz nas z tego nie wyciągniesz! Dakotha-Ej,ja chciałam to powiedzieć! Max-Poczekajmy do ataku,ten pająk wytworzy wiry wodne,które przy niższej grawitacji zaniosą nas na górę,i wtedy ja zrobię te statki kosmiczne,i pamiętajcie,nie wierćcie się! Cour-Łatwo mówić! Cour (PZ)-Dobra,dam mu dziasiaj wygrać,od dzisiaj boję się pająków większych niż 2 metry. 30 metrowy zmutowany,elektryczny ziejący lawą pająko-smok Gigant który wytwarzał wiry wodne wytworzył wir,i wszyscy zostali tam wciągnięci. Niocle-Max! Dakotha-Bo zostaniesz ukatrupiony gołymi rękoma gnomie! Max-Dobra,dobra.. Max skierował swój wynalazek na Dakothę i Nicole,i obie znalazły się w środku statków. Nicole-A co z resztą? Max-Chwila... Byli już przy powierzchni.. Cour-Max! Luke-Tera! Max z całej siły nacisnął na guzik w swoim wynalazku,Venice wpadła do wody,i wszyscy łącznie z Venice znaleźli się w statkach i wylecieli z wody. Nicole-Max,mają paliwo? Max-Dziewczyno,rozmawiamy o wyjątkowo zaawansowanej technologii,to działa na zrzędzenie,trzeba zrzędzić ile się da i... Nicole-To już wiemy,czemu się tym wcale nie bawiłeś Max-Na twoje nieszczęście,ja się nigdy niczym nie bawiłem Luke-Przepraszam,że przerywam,ale wiecie,że jest tu Venice? Venice-Tak,Luke,to była rezygnacja,A przy okazji,WDR zginął,a tak wogóle to jak wy rozmawiacie? Cour-O,matko,ty tez z nami rozmawiasz,cały statek to jeden wielki odbiornik ludzkiego głosu,prawda Max? Max-Czemu nie zrzędzicie? Venice-Nie mam paliwa! Stanęłam w miejscu! Cour-Obyś zgniła! Cour (PZ)-Zawsze chciałem to powiedzieć! Venice-A ty jesteś taki brzydki,że nie wiadomo gdzie ryj,a gdzie d*pa. A tak wgl,to gdzie cię kupili? W pepco za 3,50? Cour (PZ)-No,i prawda wysz.... Znaczyy... Upokorzenie z innej strony... znaczy chciałem powiedzieć,że prawda wyszła na jaw,tylko że z innej strony. To ją kupili w pepco! Max-Venice,poczekaj tu i przyglądaj się walce,chwilka,a gdzie Carly? Carly-To jestem! Carly nadleciała z dołu pomiędzy Maxem a Nicole,co zakręciło statkami Nicole-Ała! Uważaj jak lecisz idiotko! Carly-Dobrze,ale chyba najpierw musimy zniszczyć ten statek Krwawego Luke-Taa,ale jak,i gdzie jest jego słaby punkt Carly-A co to to długie,co w środku jest takie kolorowe...czy to nie.. Max&Nicole&Luke&Cour&Dakotha&Carly-Lasery?! Dostał Cour... Cour-Słuchajcie,ja chyba nie będę mógł dalej walczyć.. Statek Coura zaczął płonąć Cour-No,i jeszcze tego brakowało.. Venice-I co? Los ci zawsze odpłaci! Cour-Dobra,dobra,nie wymądrzaj się,Max,naprawisz to,prawda? Max-Naciśnij po prostu ten duży,jedyny guzik,który masz przed sobą z napisem "napraw" Cour- Venice-Ja też tak mam? Max&Luke-To na naprawę,a nie na paliwo! Zrzędź! Laser strzelił w Venice,i ona odleciała 2 km dalej.. Dakotha-Dlaczego nikt nie zdaje sobie sprawy z głupoty ludzkiej.. Laser trafił we wszystkich,najbardziej ucierpiał statek Dakothy. Dakotha-No,dobra,już rozumiem... Luke-Radźcie sobie sami... Carly-Mam plan! Max-Taka idiotka jak ty ma jakiś... Carly,co ty wyprawiasz?! Carly leciała do rur (takie jak w samochodach,lecz 1000 razy większe) wydechowych. Carly-Próbuję się dostać do środka! Dakotha-A nie mówiłam? Nicole-No dobra... Cour-Carly!!! Carly wleciała do rury,silnik międzygwiezdny zaczął się po chwili palić żywym ogniem (Wokół statku było ogromne pole tlenowe),lasery nadal strzelały w zawodników,Venice już nie było nigdzie widać... Dakotha-Czy to... Luke-To zaraz wybuchnie!!!! Statek wybuchł,siła wybuchu była tak wielka,że statki uczestników odleciały kilometry dalej... Nicole-Ona uratowała nam,i wielu innym mieszkańcom życie... Max się uśmiechnął,w ręku trzymał swój nowy wynalazek (jakiś pilot z jednym guzikiem),nacisnął na guzik... A tu Carly latała sobie w przestrzeni kosmicznej,a raczej ujeżdżała KWDR Carly-Mam kotka! Dakotha&Luke&Cour&Nicole&Max-Carly! To Krwawy! KWDR-Zdejmijcie ze mnie tą wariatkę! Chciałem was wszysctkich pozabijać,a ona mi przeszkodziła! A byłaby taka frajda! Carly z KWDR'em uderzyli mocno o statek Maxa,on zaś odbił się,i uderzył w Nicole,ona w Luke'a,on w Coura,a on w Dakothę,i wszystkie statki się rozwaliły... Max-Teraz to mnie naprawdę wkurzyłaś! Carly-Czym? Tym,że dałam zabawkę do statku,z niego wysiadłam,i ten statek wleciał do rury? Wielkie mi chalo! Nicole-Ty tylko udawałaś?! Carly2-TAK! Jest nas teraz dwie! Carly-Wow! Nicole-Ma ktoś młotek? Luke-Trzymałem to na Maxa,ale masz piłę łańcuchową. Nicole-Dzięki,Dakotha,masz piłę,Carly powiedziała,że sapisz jak ej babcia. Dakotha-Dzięki... Dakotha zwariowała,i przepiłowała na pół drugą Carly... Carly-Ty jesteś jakąś psychopatką! Dakotha-Jak ja cię idiotko dorwę! Przykleciał statek z Chrisem i Chefem,i DJ'm Luke-Chris! Chris-Gdzie Venice i Hox? Dakotha-Przerwałeś mi mordowanie Carly... Chris-Wskakujcie na statek! Jakieś pole siłowe przyciągnęło ich do statku... Chris-A tak właściwie,to kto dziś wygrał? Nicole-Niestety,Max. Luke-Byłoby,że Carly,lecz ona upozorowała swoją śmierć. Chris-Dobra,jak tam chcecie,głosujcie.] Głosowanie Cour (PZ)-Narka Carly! Nicole (PZ)-Hmmm... Luke (PZ)-Dobra,bye Carly Carly (PZ)-Hmmm... Dakotha (PZ)-Frania wylatuje! Max (PZ)-Sami wiecie! Eliminacja Chris-Mamy mało czasu,więc odrazu mówię,ryby i czekolady się skończyły,a wynikiem głosów 5:1 wygrywa Carly Carly (wszyscy się na nią gapią,tak jak wszyscy gapili się na Duncana w odcinku TP:wT ,gdzie on został wyeliminowany)-No cóż,miło było! Narazie! Pojawił się portal,i Carly została do niego wrzucona... Carly-AAAAAAAAA! Chris (do kamery)-Nie wiem,co się działo,kto będzie następny? Czy uda nam się jeszcze raz użyć portalu? I gdzie jest Venice? Na te i inne pytania znajdziecie odpowiedź czytając Rejs Totalnej Porażki! Klip końcowy Venice lata sobie w przestrzeni kosmicznej Venice-Halo! Czy ktoś mnie słyszy? Halo! Przed statkiem Venice pojawił się portal Venice-I to na tyle z mojej przygody z programem. W domu się umyję,bo śmierdzę Maxem... Wleciała do portalu,i on się zamknął... KONIEC! Kategoria:RTP-odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Yorgon'a